The Secret Battle
by livetogetherdiealone
Summary: Emma is Percy Jackson's half-sister with an unusual past. A strange girl appears on the ship with knowledge about everyone. She's a Demi-god and follows the path of an egyptian god. Ekul is the only guy who really knows Emma. What will happen when three worlds collide? Find out now. Ekul/Emma Ekul/OC Emma/Other OC
1. Hot Chocolate

**Readers! Introducing, A NEW STORY! I know lots of you hate it when it mentions main characters having siblings, sorry. FYI, I'm starting my story on the Ship after Leo attacked Roman camp. Possibly no spoilers for Mark of Athena (BEST BOOK EVER!). Hope y'all enjoy. I DO NOT OWN PJ OR KANE CHRONICLES!  
-Livetogetherdiealone**

"Hey, Em." Annabeth comes into my room and sat next to me peering over my shoulder. Annabeth was my best friend at camp. And also my brother's girlfriend. My brother, Percy Jackson, was the famous son of Poseidon who everyone knew. In a way, I was jealous. He got to go on all these amazing adventures with Annabeth and Grover. I went on quests too, but not as many. Even though Percy is my half brother, we looked a lot alike. Except for our eyes. His was this sea green colored eye, while mine are the Bahamas'-Ocean blue. Our hair is exactly the same shade of black and our features were a lot alike. I had been at Camp Half-Blood, a special camp for demigods, since I was nine. Before that…..Well it's complicated. I don't like sharing things like this. I never even told my brother or closest friends. Only one person knows. And he's a Roman. Ekul (**A/N: Sounds like Eh-cool) **is the son of Hephaestus (Vulcan) and the grandson of Zeus (Jupiter). I would trust him with my heart, soul, and mind. When I get to speak to him, we usually talk in Latin. I know how because it's a thing I do. Just like I know about Greek, Roman, and Egyptian. Don't ask, not all children of Poseidon are *not very smart *cough *cough.

I look at the daughter of Athena,"Hey, Annie." She just glared at me with her, _Don't call me Annie, _look.  
"Percy told me to ask if you'd make some hot cocoa. And to make his blue." Annabeth passed on. I rolled my eyes.  
"It's like, 10:30!" I exclaimed, putting down my book. Hot cocoa actually sounds good right now. With the Romans after us, we didn't have much time to relax. "Oh all right." We both got up and headed towards the kitchen.

Walking down the hallway, we run into Hazel. She and I do NOT get along. I mean pathetic much! Nothing but trouble. The daughter of Hades (Pluto) is so annoying. I looked away as we were walking by each other. Arriving at the kitchen, I found Percy and Leo in the kitchen waiting for us.

"EMMA! Thank the gods! Leo needs his hot chocolate." I laughed. Leo was almost like a brother to me.  
"Leo needs to stop talking in third person just because he thinks he sounds cool." I remark as I get four cups out. Enchanted cups, actually. The only things I am good at are cooking and hand-to-hand combat. According to everyone, I'm supposedly obsessed with history and reading. In Ancient Greek of course. Once I heat the cocoa powder, milk, and peppermint, I add a little whipped cream on top and put a cinnamon stick in. I hand the cups to them. Percy frowned as he observed his hot chocolate. "Why isn't it blue?"  
"Just ask it to be blue, nimrod." "That isn't nice! I have ADHD and Dyslexia." I punched him in the arm. So he asked it to be blue and the milky brown turned a light blue anyway.  
"So do I, big brother." I say mock defensive. After a long conversation of spilled hot cocoa, goat jokes, and mechanical interference, we put the empty cups on the table. Leo checks his watch and raises his eyebrows.  
"Whoa! It's 1:30! IN THE MORNING! Leo needs his sleep." The mechanic yawns and heads toward his and I yawn too. I try to rub the sleep out of my eyes.  
"Think I'm gonna head to bed." Percy says with another yawn.  
"Me too. Annabeth?" I ask tiredly.  
"Can't sleep. I'll just wander for a bit." She says. "'Night Seaweed Brain."She told Percy with a peck on the cheek. "'Night Em." She gave me a hug and walked away.  
Percy and I walk to our rooms.

I walk into my room and embrace the homey feeling. I have everything I need right here. The large Queen-sized bed with a blue comforter and a small side table with a box on it are across from the mini-fridge. I jump onto my bed facing the side table on the right. The box was made out of a dark red-wood with a small lock on the front. I take the key out from under my pillow and open the box. Inside was a silver necklace with a heart-shaped locket and I took it out and placed in my hand. _Tomorrow. I'll call him tomorrow._ I think as I set the piece of jewelry onto the side table. I climb under the warm covers and fall into a peaceful sleep.

**Third Person POV**

Annabeth walked down to the stables with a blanket she had found lying around. She went and checked every stall on the glass floor that peered out into the world, because she was bored. Finally feeling tired, the Daughter of Athena sat against the wall and fell asleep. Not knowing what, or who was lurking in the stables.

**Hey readers! The Kane Chronicles will come later in the story. I had this idea in my head for a while and I wanted to write it down. Emma's past doesn't have anything to do with gods or Magic. This story I think will be epic. If you haven't checked out my other stories, look up Gwen Jackson, or Gwen Ride? I need two more OC's. One girl from Emma's past and a **_**guy**_** from the Kane Chronicles. Please REVIEW. REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY!**


	2. My One True Love

**Hey guys! The second chapter is coming…..NOW! Remember to review guys! I need some OCs! Cat, yes you, I'll think about the characters you suggested! "Cat". PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!**

"GUYS!" I woke to the sound of a screaming Annabeth from down below. I grab my locket as I almost fly out bed and out the door with my weapon at the ready. Running as fast as I can, I stop at the stables, frantic. Everyone was already there. I see Annabeth hovering over something in the first stall. Percy comes in all tired.  
"Wha's happenin'?" Percy says. Leo was over at Annabeth looking down at something. When I finally realized it wasn't anything urgent, I lean against the wall and put my black bed-hair back into a ponytail.  
"What exactly is it?" Jason says exasperated. I didn't want to know what was happening. I remembered I was still holding my locket, so I put it around my neck.  
"My one true love." Leo says dreamily. This got me interested, so I went over to see what he was talking about. I look over Annabeth's shoulder to see a girl with multicolored hair and…..Multicolored eyes? That seemed like an Aphrodite thing to me. You have to know that I get VERY cranky if I get woken up for something unimportant. Percy learned that the hard way when he pulled a prank on me by putting my bed into the lake. I got him back of course. I wasn't in the mood for interrogations, so I drew my 7-inch adamant silver knife. Adamant is very rare if you don't know where to look. I got this knife as a present from Ekki before we ran away from our home. I call Ekul, Ekki in case you haven't figured that out yet. I won't go into details. I keep my knife aimed at her.  
"Look, I don't want to know how you got onto this ship and I don't care about your _stories._ We want you off this ship!" I say in a cool tone. Leo raises his hand, "I want her to stay!" Percy and Annabeth look at me."Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." Percy says with a lopsided grin. I frown at him. I hate new people. You can say I have trust issues. I put my hand up to my locket out of nervous habit.  
"How do you know she's a threat?" Frank asks me. Frank was cool and I trusted him, after all he is a descendant of Poseidon. I open my mouth to speak, but I was cut off.  
"Hello-o! I'm right here. I can assure you I am not a threat, Emma." I forgot the girl was there. How did she know my name? I just rolled my eyes trying to play it cool.  
"I'm going back to bed." I say as I head towards the door. The door suddenly closed. I turned scowling at her.  
"I know everything about all of you." She says loudly. "Jason, son of Jupiter, not a lot of dirt on you, but enough for blackmail. Piper, daughter of Aphrodite, ooooohhhhh! Very interesting…. Leo, son of Hephaestus, heh, this should get interesting. Percy, son of Poseidon, Yeow! That's a LOT! Emma, daughter of Poseidon, No comment. Annabeth, daughter of Athena, heh, you little worrywart. Hazel, daughter of Pluto, well, we all have our own secrets, now don't we? And last, but definitely NOT least, Frank, son of Mars. Again, no comment," She said, standing and addressing all of us.  
Leo comes up and puts an arm around her.  
"I like smart women." Leo says with an eyebrow wiggle.  
"Will you tell us your name and why you're here?" Piper charmspeaks just for safety. The girl takes Leo's arm and tosses it away from her.  
"My mother told me about Charmspeak, Piper McLean." Piper looked shocked. I was suddenly afraid. If she knew everything about us, did she know about the _thing?_ I wish Ekki was here right now. He would know what to do and say. I cover my locket with my hand.  
"I am Victoria, daughter of Tyche or Fortuna goddess of luck and fortune. My mother sent me here to help you on your quests. I spent a few years at Camp Half-Blood, but I didn't like their fighting style so I left." Victoria was now walking on _top _of the stalls. The balance patterns looked familiar.  
"We only have one quest, Victoria. The Prophecy of Seven to defeat Gaea." Hazel says proudly.  
"There are eight of you if you don't count the goat-man upstairs." I put my knife away. Hazel looked coldly at me.  
"_Another_ reason you shouldn't be on this boat."  
"Says the girl who causes misery to everyone she meets." I reply sharply.  
"Oh, so now it's my fault?" She says.  
"Guys! Stop fighting! We need to know everything." Annabeth says, stepping between the two of us.  
"Like her phone number?" Leo asks hopefully.  
"Not a chance, mechanic boy. I'm here to help you on your quests. Questions?" She says as she jumps off of the stall and lands softly on the ground.  
"You can't just come onto our ship, expecting us to believe what you say. I, for one, want proof."I say, crossing my arms.  
"Oh, you want proof? Fight me." I'm caught a bit off guard by this statement; nobody challenges me to fight.  
"You might not want to Victoria, trust me." Percy says seriously. I walk by my brother, shoving my knife into his hands.  
"I won't be needing this." I stand, facing her defensively.  
"All right. Ladies first!"  
I throw a roundhouse kick at her head, only to have her catch my foot, and flip me over. I land on my back, and try to sweep her legs off the ground. When I do, she jumps into the air. When she comes back down, I successfully land a kick at her stomach, sending her a few feet away. She comes at me with a series of punches. I block all of them. My arms become so tired, that I couldn't block the one kick that sent me in the air a few feet. Then she does that move again; the one that doesn't seem like Greek fighting, yet it was so familiar.  
Victoria flips down and lands, pulling out two knives. _That's cheating! _I thought to myself. I wasn't going to say anything out loud, because it would sound like I was afraid. Now it was hand –to- weapon, so I changed my defensive technique. She comes at me fast, so I flip over her and manage to knock one from her hand. _I'm gonna wi-in, I'm gonna wi-in! _ I kept chanting in my mind. She charges me again and I block her knife not seeing her legs. When I block the knife, I'm kicked so far back into the wall, the impact rattles my bones and leaves me shocked that I lost. Knowing that I lost, Victoria comes over to me and gives me a hand. I don't take it. Losing has never come easy to me, and I really _really _ hate it!  
I get up quickly. I hear two bursts of laughter. I know one is Hazel, because she is still laughing, and Percy is the other one because he looked all guilty. I give both of them my death glares, and storm out of the room.

**Heyo readers! That was the end of the second chapter if you couldn't tell! I REALLY want to know what y'all think. I know only a few of you have actually read this story, but I still want opinions! My friend is helping me write this, because she really wanted to help. Who could say no to your best friend?! I definitely could. PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!**


	3. Ekul

**Greetings mortals! Hath the third chapter come hither? Can y'all here my accents? Pretty amazing, I think. "Cat's" official name is Boxfullofmemories, and she is the one helping me write this. Random comment, "FIREFLY IS SO GORRAM GOOD!" Anyways, the show must go on! Review and tell me who wrote it. And what you think of the story. REVIEWS WILL BE APPRECIATED! GREATLY! –Livetogetherdiealone**

Still in a huff, I storm into my room and slam the door.  
"Something is definitely not right about that girl." I speak to myself. "She probably cheated. Somehow. At least I can call Ekki now." Calmer at this moment, I take a Drachma out of my grey jacket hanging on the bed-post and summon a mist of water from the glass on my side table.  
"O goddess, accept my offering. Ekul, Camp Jupiter." I say as I toss the coin into the mist. The image of Ekki shows up sharpening his dual swords, which were also adamant. The cries of war are in the background coming from Octavian. I take in the tall, slightly masculine, guy in front of me. The dark, brown, wavy hair hanging over his light, chocolate colored eyes. Frown lines crease his mouth in concentration. My best friend. My right arm man. I always wished he was my brother. I loved him to death, but not like true love. I brush my messy side- bangs back and sigh.  
"Hey, Ekki." He looks up to face me. A smile spreads across his face. We switched over to Latin to be safe.  
_"Emma! Oh my gods, are you ok? The Romans are after you and your friends." He asks.  
"I'm worried Ek. Some weirdo showed up this morning. I think she knows." I worry. He frowns again.  
"How do you know?" He asks quietly.  
"I-" _But I was cut off.  
"Ekul! What in the name of the gods are you doing in there?" Octavian shouts from outside.  
"Just sharpening the weapons! Sir!" He rolled his eyes.  
"Well. Good then!" Octavian says from a distance. His focus turns back to me.  
"_I saw her fighting techniques weren't Greek. It looked almost like a cat's movements. AND she beat me in combat!"  
"She beat you in combat? Knowing you, that's not a good thing. And it proves that it doesn't mean anything, Em."  
"She looked right at me and said, 'I know everything about all of you,' or something like that. Something weird is going on, and I'm gonna be the one to figure it out! I have some evidence that the Order is becoming stronger. The tsunami in Japan, the earthquakes in Haiti, and something is going on in Brooklyn. Will you come here?" _I say hopefully. They were aiming for the higher cities now. They wouldn't go for the powerful cities if they knew they couldn't capture them. Ekki looked at me with concern.  
_"If that is true, Em, you know what we would have to do. I'll come, but that would mean explaining to your friends. Knowing you, you'd probably not tell them ever." _I sighed. "_If you think that girl is a part of the Order, then investigate thoroughly. I'll be there in about two days." _He smiled sadly. We switched back to English.  
"By the way, Emma, you're still in your PJs." I looked down to see my wrinkled sweats and tank and I laugh.  
"Bye, Ek." I wave my arm through the mist. I hear a cough behind me.  
"Who was the Handsome?" Victoria's voice follows. I turn to face her with a glare.  
"Aren't you leaving?" I stared coldly.  
"Nope!" She smiled."Your friends told me I could bunk in here!" She looks around. _Percy!,_ I thought to myself."Who exactly was the super cute boy you were IMing? It wasn't Ekul, was it?" I put a hand up to my locket.  
"Yes it was. But that isn't your business."  
"Well. I'm going to Lunch." She left and left her bags here. I change into jeans and a blue cotton tank, and then turn to the bookshelf on the wall in front of my bed, scanning for books on mythology.

After about three books, I found one about the Egyptian goddess Bast. In it, it talked about how she used her "cat-reflexes" to fight. AND her weapons were two knives. Could the Egyptian mythology be real? I never really thought about it before. If there is Greek and Roman, couldn't there be more? In the book it talks about Magicians that use magic for battle, and how some follow the paths of the gods and goddesses. I've dealt with magic before, believe it or not. This magic is different than the Magik the Order uses. It's more known and it's ancient.  
"Emma?" I hear from the doorway. Frank makes his way into the room. "Are you coming down to eat at all? You've been up here for two and a half hours." This is my chance to tell someone about my research!  
"Actually, Frank, can we talk?"  
"Sure, what about?"  
"You know Victoria? I think she's a Magician. In this book it talks about Egyptian gods and goddesses. I'm pretty sure she's a Magician following the path of Bast. Bast is the goddesses of felines and daughter of the Sun god, Ra." Frank looks at me with concern.  
"Are you sure you aren't just mad because she whooped your butt in combat?" I twist my black hair into a curl with my finger. That could be it, couldn't it? Am I just paranoid? That still doesn't explain the real reason she's here. My stomach growls with hunger. To be nice, I let him think I'm over it.  
"You're right. I probably am." I start heading to the door, bringing Frank with me."I'll go get some food, and you go hang out." Feeling better about getting to the bottom of this, I walk to the kitchen, not knowing what, or who, was lurking above.  
I was getting my plate when the ship shuddered violently. My plate went crashing to the floor. From the other room, I hear, "SOMETHING'S CHANGING OUR COURSE!" I dash to the Engine Room. Piper, Jason, and Victoria was there too. Leo looked at us, "The controls are stuck. Our course is changed. We're headed to back to New York. Brooklyn, New York." And my luck kept getting better and better.

**I know the conversations between Emma and Victoria, and Emma and Frank weren't very good. Just something I added to make it longer. PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE! Like it, hate it? I want your opinions! -Livetogetherdiealone**


	4. Off-Course

**I'm really lazy right now so I'll let my pet's intro. Guys?  
Pandy: **I'm really the best thing you could come up with?  
**Rainbow Unicorn:** No, party-pooper, I'm the best.  
**Pandy: **No, I am!  
**R.U: **I AM MAGICAL! NOBODY CAN BEAT THE MAGICAL!  
*Migraine…. **WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP! Oh well. Here's the fourth chapter!**

"Brooklyn?! We can't go to Brooklyn!" I say loudly. I instantly shut my mouth tight.  
"Why not?" Piper asks.  
"It's just that… Our quest is somewhere else!" Jason looks at me.  
"The gods could be trying to tell us we need to go to Brooklyn." Victoria looks at me knowingly. We can't go to Brooklyn! Ekki is coming on the ship. Oh gods, what am I going to do? I look at Leo and try to plead with my eyes.  
"I guess I can try to change the course back."  
"You better be able to mechanic boy!" Victoria shouted a falsely frantic look in her eyes.  
Wait a second…. Brooklyn…. Egyptian…. "Victoria, come with me," I say firmly, leaving no room for argument. Not turning to see if she followed, I marched up the stairs, and onto the deck.  
"What's your problem?" she asks, seeming genuinely curious. I almost told her everything. ALMOST.  
"Brooklyn. Brooklyn NEW YORK. Why would we be headed to Brooklyn NEW YORK?" I'm almost in a panic; Brooklyn was where they were going to strike next! If we went to Brooklyn… No. I wouldn't think about that. I had my friends to worry about.  
"You're the only one with connections in Brooklyn, Em. I didn't do a thing! I swear, on Tyche's honor, that I wouldn't change the ship's course!"  
" Well then in that case, your mother was just dishonored. There's probably an ambush or something waiting for us, isn't there! Or... or maybe, A giant albino alligator named Phillip of Macedonia isn't there!"  
She looked at me. First in shock, then in awe, and finally, in terror.  
"How did you know?" She said so quietly that I didn't quite hear at first. "No, there's no ambush, but Phillip… he's our secret weapon…" she turned to me, a murderous look in her eyes. She suddenly gripped me by the throat and pinned me to a wall, knife at my throat, looking almost possessed.  
"Who else knows?!" she screamed at me, just as the others came up the stairs.  
"Nobody! You have no idea how many lives were on the line! How many still are!"I choke out. "When I feel we are endangered, I research, and I do so thoroughly!"  
She looks at me, a look that says 'this isn't over', removes the knife, plasters on a fake smile, and turns around.  
"Well, now that's all sorted out! Isn't it Em?" she says, a forced cheeriness sugar-coating her voice. Before I could respond, she walks briskly away, a greatly confused Leo following, and leaving me to do all the explaining.  
"What was THAT about?" Percy asked. His eyes looked glassy, as though in a trance. They all did, and were looking at me accusingly, as though I was the one with the knife!  
"Did you not just SEE her? She had a KNIFE. At my THROAT."  
"Well, we get that," Annabeth said, trying to keep the peace, "But what did you do to provoke her?" By this point I was very frustrated, and I finally snapped.  
"Look geniuses, I don't care what you think, but by now I have no idea WHAT exactly is going on, so go ask little miss perfect!" I practically screamed at them. Then, I marched irritably down to my room, for some peace and quiet.

At about 3:00 that night, I hear a thump-thump noise, from right here, in my room. I decide to only move one hand, so I can reach for my knife. Wait… it's normally… oh poop…. I turn looking upward, revealing a grim looking Victoria.  
"Nobody who knows shall live" she said ominously, as she came closer, and closer…

**Hey Peoples! I'm boxfullofmemories, and I wrote this! If you like this, PLEASE REVIEW! If you didn't, you don't know good talent! 3 you all!**


	5. Eidolon

**WE GET AN EXTRA HOUR THIS WEEKEND! *Applause* I'm writing the next chapter in a different POV this time! Guess who came for an early visit! Anyways, enjoy the next chapter! - LTDA**

**Ekul POV**

I walked quietly through the dark hallway trying to scope out Emma's room. Luckily, the doors were labeled. _Piper. Annabeth. Hazel. Emma! _Stopping at the door with her name on it, I hear the strangest thing through the door, "Nobody who knows shall live." Suddenly struck with fear she might be killed, I step back then kick down the door running in. A girl turns and looks at me with golden cat slits. I run and attack her, pinning her down on the ground.  
"Ekki!" Emma exclaims. When she jumps out of bed clutching her left arm, I realize the cat-girl had a knife. Emma's. I knock it away from her and pin her arms behind her. Two girls run into the room panicked. I turned to see their surprised faces. One girl, who looked Cherokee, realized why I was holding this person down.  
"_Eidolon!"_ She yells with a really soothing voice. "_Leave. They are a part of our crew, and you swore on the Styx. Be gone!" _As she says this, a person-like steam rises from the girl's body and leaves. I stand up, letting the girl up. My focus turns back to Emma. She was looking at me with her blue eyes, communicating thankfulness, confusion, and a bit of anger.  
"You OK, Em?" The other girl asks. Our eyes still locked, "I'm fine, Annabeth. A minor gash on my arm, that's all." Cherokee-girl went over and tried to stop the bleeding. I couldn't help but smile at my best friend. Annabeth came at me with a bronze knife and held it at my throat.  
"Who are you? Why are you on this ship?"  
"He's my friend! Piper, will you go get the boys?" Annabeth let me free and Piper ran out of the room.  
The Annabeth girl glared at me with a hatred, which I hadn't seen since our last raid.  
"And who, might you be?" I asked casually, or as casually as you could, seeing as how there was a knife at my throat, Unfortunately, I'd had a lot of practice.  
"I'm Annabeth, and you are leaving. NOW." Her tone left no room for argument, at least, not for anybody else to argue, but I can always find a way.  
"I'm afraid I can't do that, you see. Em called, I came, and I'm staying. You're going to need my help, trust me." I understood how she felt, Intruders… Nobody likes them, but sometimes an intruder can become your best friend. Oh no… with that thought I was sent back into a memory…  
I was eleven, in my home in Forte, Washington when I got an anonymous letter. The letter told me to come to the old tree in Djenn Park, and await further instruction. Me being eleven, I assumed that my parents had just set up a scavenger hunt for me, so I went. I get there, and the next thing I know, I'm in a cage, next to Em. We become fast friends, although, even at ages ten and eleven, we know something's wrong. Some weeks later, I wake up to the sounds of Em screaming, and next thing I know, I'm out of my cage and running through the facility, searching for the source.  
The very next morning, I wake up in a larger cage, with nothing but a dog bed, and a television screen. On the screen are images of Emma herself being tortured, and in all sorts of pain, and I begin to scream…  
I open my eyes, back to reality, and look at all of their faces surrounding me, each one with a look of horror on it.  
"Hey guys!" I say cheerily, "why are you looking at me like that?"  
"Ekki," Emma says cautiously," Are you alright?"  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"  
"You were just screaming for five minutes straight."  
I look past her at the girl, Tori, and with a painful jolt, realize that she looks a little like the torturer who hurt Em.

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! This is Boxfullofmemories signing off!  
(Btw, I have a new story, called Secret Battle, Take Two! I'd check it out!)**


	6. We Knew This Day Would Come

**Percy: Why was I not in the last chapter?  
Me: I thought you were outside playing tag with a goat.  
Percy: First of all, that has nothing to do with this story. Second, the goat ate my shoe.  
Me: So?  
Percy: So what?  
Me: Were you just gonna wait for the goat to… you know?  
Percy:o_O Maybe…  
Me: Sigh. On with the story then while we wait for the goat to… you know.  
**

**Emma POV**

When he started to scream, I got scared. I looked at Ekki with horror.  
"Ekki," I said cautiously, "Are you alright?" He looks up at me with a pained look. Whatever he just saw, it scared him badly.  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" My best friend said as if nothing was wrong. Annabeth looked at me with a look that said, _What just happened?  
_"You were just screaming for five minutes straight." I said, as the rest of the crew came running in. Percy looked at me.  
"Everything OK, sis?" Ekki looked surprised.  
"You have a brother, Em?" Oops. I guess I forgot to mention Percy to him…  
"Yeah! She does. Who might you be?" Ekki stands up and gets in my brother's face.  
"I'm her best friend. Her protector, body-guard, and I make sure she's never harmed. Got it?" Percy's jaw dropped. This is going to be bad…  
"I'm her brother. I don't seem to remember you ever being in her life." Crap. I had to end this.  
"I want to speak with Ekul. Alone." I said softly. Only Jason understood the seriousness in my voice besides Annabeth and Ekul.  
"Come on guys." As everyone left us alone, Percy put an arm around Annabeth and said, "Something strange is going on. It's like I don't even know her."  
"Let it go, Perce. We'll check in later." With that, we were left alone. I run to Ekki and wrap my arms around his waist and hug him. Tears sting the back of my eyes until I couldn't take it. My body shook with sobs against Ekki's body. Ekki's hand strokes my hair.  
"Its ok, Em. I'm here." After I cry for a while, I pull away and sit on my blue bed. The son of Vulcan kept standing.  
"Something's in Brooklyn and it's not good. I think they're there because of the magicians." Ekul looked at me with incomprehension.  
"What Magicians?" So I told him what I found.

"You do know we'll be in Brooklyn in less than an hour. If they are there, we need to keep a down-low."  
"What about my friends?"  
"They aren't the ones who got away." He had a point. He gestured to my arm. "Looks like the bleeding stopped," He said. It did. There was a nasty rust colored line across my forearm.  
"We should go back. Find your sister and our moms." What I said surprised him.  
"Really?"  
"If they're making a move on Brooklyn, who's guarding Forte?" He smiled like he was a 10 year old boy and brushed his hair out of his face. I picked my knife up from the ground. Ekul cocked his head sideways and said, "It's strange that you named your Adamant knife, Adamant."

"_ATTENTION ALL PASSENGERS, WE HAVE ARRIVED IN BROOKLYN."_ Leo's voices boomed through the speakers. I locked my blue eyes with his brown.  
"We knew this day would come." With that, we headed toward the Bridge.

**Two chappies in one night! From here-on, it'll be more dramatic. IT WOULD BE NICE IF SOMEBODY BESIDES MY COAUTHOR REVIEWED! Sorry, didn't mean to yell.-LTDA**


	7. Chapter 7

**Percy: Awwww! Wait, am I gonna die?  
Me: Why in HADES do you think that would happen?  
Percy: *Shrugs*  
Me: *Smacks him* Never Eat Soggy Waffles.  
Percy: Nemesis Eats Super Whales  
Me: She's gonna get you…**

**Percy POV**

We gathered on the Bridge ready to get off. My sister and that guy walk through holding hands. Was there something I missed? They had matching army boots on and sunglasses that covered their eyes.  
"And the satyr said, 'What happened to my golf balls!'" Leo joked and everyone burst out laughing. Tori had gotten closer to Leo and she blushed. Was I missing something? It seems like I'm not in the loop anymore. A throat is cleared from beside me. I look at the covered face of my little sister and stifled a laugh. She looked like Medusa without the snakes. Don't tell her I said that! She'd kill me! Her lips were pursed in a straight line. Other than the Medusa look, she was battle-ready. Adamant hung on her black belt which was wrapped around her black jeans. A blue shirt peeked out from underneath her sweatshirt and the hood was up. Ekul on the other hand was wearing black jeans, a black shirt that hugged his muscles; an Adamant sword was in a sheath on his back. Something was definitely wrong.

"Why are you dressed like that, Em?" She didn't answer. Instead, Ekul answered.  
"Something's wrong here and we need to be careful." Tori skipped over to the four of us. I had forgotten Annabeth was there. Oh my gods do NOT tell her I said that! It would be a fate worse than death.

"Can I talk to Emma and Ekki alone?" Tori asks, her hair a reddish color with a blue streak. The blue kept changing back and forth to purple. She freaked me out.  
"No problem!" Both Annabeth and I walked towards the rest of the gang.

**Tori POV**

Yeah, probably not my brightest idea, trying to talk to people who wouldn't trust me with a spread knife. But really, I had to say something!  
"Say no as much as you want, but I AM coming with you!" I said, leaving no room for argument. "I know Brooklyn better than anyone on this ship, and am not going to let you die because…" I falter at this last part, not sure is I should admit I was an illegal Greek/Egyptian child, but then again, I needed to trust them! "Because you're in Egyptian territory without a guard." I say hastily, and fearfully. Suddenly, I look up, and see a boat, an EGYPTIAN boat, floating in the air, pulled by a schizophrenic Griffon. On the back of that griffon, was a very annoyed and irritated looking Carter, ready to signal… oh crud, there was the rest of Brooklyn house. Nobody in my group had noticed them yet, and Emma was saying something.  
"…and therefore, you cannot POSSIBLY come with us and live."  
"And therefore, we cannot stay still much longer. Give me a boost."  
"Wh-"  
"GIVE ME A BOOST," I say, making myself clear. Emma and Ekul each grab one foot, and toss me up in the air. Carter, thinking that this some kind of attack, was standing with his Khopesh at the ready. When he realized that it was me, I saw his guard go down.  
"T-Tori! What are you doing here?" he said, with a look of shock on his face.  
"This is my crew, not an attack squad, and if you think you can beat these folks, you are badly mistaken," said Leo, whom I didn't realize had followed me.  
"Carter, calm down. Leo, get back to the ship."  
"B-But…"  
"No buts!" I say as he gives me an odd look and jumps down. "Now Carter…" I'm interrupted by a hug, which I was NOT expecting.  
"Tori, how- why are you here? And with… Them?" he said, gesturing to all my friends, who (being as ADHD as they are) had just noticed the attack squad in the distance.  
"Carter, do you remember why I left?"  
"Umm… No?"  
"Oh. Well I left because I was being called. Called to Manhattan. Called to…" I'm interrupted but again, this time by something below us. _Oh no_, I thought, _another little spider_. Oh boy was I wrong. I look down, and instead of a little leaping from Emma or Annabeth, was a LOT of running and screaming from everyone, as a giant Shabti spider chased them around.  
"Carter, can't you keep your own trainees under control?" I say as I leap onto the back of the critter. One knife swipe and it's gone, dead, clay.  
"Emma, Annabeth, everybody else, it's dead!" I say as I look up at Carter, who shrugs. Then I look back at the rest of Brooklyn house.  
"So, its a little fun you want, is it?" I say to myself, "Well, I'll give you a little fun!"  
Slowly, I concentrate. _Cat. Cat. I am a cat. _I haven't done this in so long, I'm not sure if I can pull it off. I open my eyes, and look down. The ground is closer than I remembered it being, but I hadn't done this in a long time. For the first time in months, I was a cat.

**Emma POV**

I knew she was always a bit catty, but _seriously? _She can turn into a cat? After that… _bug _had disappeared, I had noticed Tori had gone into battle without me. I drew _Adamant_ simultaneously as Ekki pulled his _Dynami_ from his back. Luckily, there was only one attack squad so far, so we charged them hacking away, dodging, and skillfully attacking the group of people running on nothing but adrenaline. Thunder boomed in the distance and rain started to fall, giving me extra strength from the rain. Once they were down, we all regrouped.

"You _couldn't _have waited to attack?" I ask Tori-The-Cat. She scrunched her nose then hissed, turning back into Tori-The-Human.

"It seemed like the _purrfect _time to attack!" She grinned.

"Well , we need to time our attack so we don't get caught. Uh, who's that?" Ekul asks pointing behind Tori. I looked at the tall guy behind her. He sort of looked like a tall 7th Grader with nice hair. His deep golden eyes were stunning. Tori turned around and jumped in surprised.

"Julian! What in the name of Horus are you doing here?" She asks, a bit angry. He slings an arm around her shoulders.

"Just wanted to say hi. Who are your lovely friends?" She rolled her eyes, but I saw a slight smile. I immediately knew that they were either dating or really liked each other. I raised an eyebrow and held out my free hand.

"Emma. And this is Ekul." He took my hand and shook it.

"Pleasure! I'm sure Tori has told you all about me?" He asks.

"Actually—"

"Yes!" She shoots a look at me. "I've told them LOTS about you. My _ex boyfriend." _She stressed.

"Mind if I come with?" We exchange glances.

"It's going to be dangerous, Julian." Tori offers, but he raises his fist and it suddenly glows gold.

"I'm prepared. Started studying the path of Horus and Offensive moves." He says proudly.

"Alright. But if anything happens, run." I order.

"Nobody takes over my city!" He yells and we head deeper into town towards a lot more attack squads.

**Hey ya'll! Boxfullofmemories wrote most of this! Sorry about not updating. Somebody forgot to email me the chapter!**


End file.
